<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Touch of Glitter by AkiraHakuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512017">Just a Touch of Glitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro'>AkiraHakuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride Month challenge!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Touch of Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back again! Couldn’t resist this prompt being an LGBTQ member myself. And I love these two so much &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Trafalgar Square, 2019*</p>
<p>It was already 10 am and the events were getting started. A demon, wearing a small rainbow pin, was tapping his foot out of nerves than impatience. </p>
<p>This ball of anxiety was known as Crowley, who had invited his dear (love) friend Aziraphale to join him for Pride this year. He blurted it out over dinner one night, after too many glasses of wine:</p>
<p>“Y’know...that Pride event is next weekend. I was going to poke down there if. If you wanted to join me...” It was only within the last few months that their relationship turned into a deeper love for one another, and Crowley was treading the waters carefully with the angel. </p>
<p>“Oh! Well..yes I’ll..I’ll meet you there. ‘Round 10?”</p>
<p>“Angel I..I could just pick you up in the Bent...”</p>
<p>“No need for that! Um...just meet me towards the front. I’ll find you..”</p>
<p>Now it is 7 minutes past and Crowley can’t help but worry. Would he show up? Was this too much for him too soon? </p>
<p>Suddenly, he saw his friend in his usual attire but with a large addition. Wings. But not the wings he’s used to seeing.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was wearing rainbow colored wings, attached as a harness to his rainbow colored suspenders. Sparkles dotted the tips of the wings, as a large smile crossed his face upon seeing Crowley.</p>
<p>“There you are! So sorry I’m lat-“ Crowley had pulled him into a hug, letting out a half-laugh sort of sound.</p>
<p>“My my! You look positively gay..but in the best of ways. Really angel. You...you came.”</p>
<p>“Of course I came...you invited me, love.” With a hard blush, Crowley clasped his hand with Aziraphale’s and made their way to the festivities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>